Um Salto no Escuro
by UntiedNyx
Summary: Harry aproveita a vida de uma forma bem estranha.Desafio PSF: Ron não esperava isso quando disse para Harry que o amigo deveria aproveitar um pouco mais a vida.


**Autora: **Nyx Malfoy

**Beta:** Condessa Oluha

**Classificação:** LIVRE

**Sinopse: **Harry aproveita a vida do jeito que pode.

**Disclaimer: **Isso não é meu, é da J.K. Se HP fosse meu, todos seriam purpurinados.

**Notas:** Não tenho palavras para agradecer a Condessa Oluha que me ajudou e muito no meu mundo de HP. Acho que sem a ajuda dela eu não teria conseguido escrever mais uma FIC para essa terceira etapa. Muito obrigada flor. Tachel, moça fofa que me ajudou pacas nessa FIC também, muito obrigada chefa (líder de torcida) do Crewceta.

**210 – Desafio PSF: **Ron não esperava isso quando disse para Harry que o amigo deveria aproveitar um pouco mais a vida.

_Desafio proposto por:_ Rapousa

* * *

**Um Salto no Escuro**

_Por Nyx Malfoy_

Ouço passos... Abro os olhos lentamente e o vejo seguindo para a porta. Como eu previa, todas as noites nesta mesma hora ele sai do dormitório, mas não vou perdê-lo de vista desta vez, por sorte pedi sua capa da invisibilidade ontem e não devolvi.

Seus passos são apressados, eu tenho que correr para alcançá-los, porém tenho que ser cauteloso, ele não pode me ver, não antes de eu descobrir o seu segredo. Ele está indo em direção a Sala Precisa e eu vou junto com ele, sinto que esta noite minha investigação dará frutos.

Eu estava ficando realmente preocupado com Harry ultimamente. Noites insones, brigas constantes com Snape, sem falar naquele quase duelo com Malfoy no meio do pátio. Ele estava nervoso demais. Mas de repente tudo parou, e ele começou a sair todas as noites. Por momentos, pensei que fosse uma garota, no entanto ele poderia me contar se fosse isso. Ele sempre poderia me contar qualquer coisa e ele sabe disso...

Com dois passos bem largos, consigo acompanhá-lo, contudo me esquivo antes que seu corpo encoste em mim. Olho ao meu redor e não consigo identificar muita coisa, apenas uma cadeira no centro da sala e mais nada. Ouço um barulho proveniente da porta, e meus olhos se aterrorizam com a visão que os preenche, Neville Longbottom adentra na sala em trajes colantes e sorri para Harry, não dizem nada e sentam-se no chão, me pergunto se alguém me consideraria louco após arrancar meus olhos e ferve-los após tal visão, até me deparar que as partes íntimas de Neville estão aparentes demais enquanto ele está sentado de pernas abertas com apenas aquele tecido fino cobrindo-lhe o corpo, e tenho a certeza que até suicídio seria justificado após tal cena.

Merlin! Começo a me arrepender de tê-lo seguido, ambos começam a fazer movimentos estranhos esticando as pernas, e por Morgana! Quase tenho um ataque cardíaco quando Harry estica os braços até o dedão do pé e Neville segura sua cintura por trás! O jantar ameaça fazer o trajeto de volta pelo o meu estômago quando aparece na sala ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Minerva McGonagall trajando roupas tão coladas quanto as dos meus amigos, com exceção que está envolta em uma espécie de saia estranha, que não deixa muito a imaginação.

Respiro fundo e tento me acalmar, quando volto a raciocinar coerentemente, surge das profundezas gélidas das masmorras Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy com suas roupas negras e colantes, céus eu vou morrer! Não sei mais o que pensar, minha cabeça gira, acho que vou me jogar da janela mais próxima e acabar com minha vida tirana.

Minhas pernas não me obedecem, eu preciso sair dessa sala o mais rápido possível, contudo não consigo até uma música me tirar do topor. Não a conheço, mas sei que é clássica pela melodia e o som misturado à voz firme de McGonagall, me faz reparar em meus amigos.

Harry e Neville estão com as posturas eretas e olhares compenetrados, diria até que ambos parecem um par de garças prontas para levantar vôo, no entanto, meus pensamentos são cortados pela voz da professora que inicia uma contagem, os meninos começam a fazer movimentos estranhos, compostos por piruetas, e pulos que me lembram uma gazela saltitante em plena savana africana, me pergunto se tudo isso não faz parte de algum ritual macabro de adoração as gazelas saltitantes...

Snape está tão concentrado em sua feição austera que parece que vai explodir; Malfoy se uniu a Harry e Neville e está sendo levantado pelos dois. Não agüento mais ficar aqui, me encolho em um canto e espero.

Após longas, entediantes e macabras horas, eles resolvem terminar aquele ritual bizarro e partir. Aproveito a primeira brecha e volto correndo para a minha cama, eles nem podem desconfiar que fiquei fora dela, mas de uma coisa eu sei, preciso conversar com Harry e logo.

* * *

Naquela mesma manhã, resolvo conversar com Harry. O abordo após o café, o qual eu simplesmente devoro devido a minha fome insaciável.

- Harry, podemos conversar? – Pergunto baixo, não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Claro, algo grave? – me perguntou olhando atentamente para minhas expressões.

- NÃO! É-digo-não. - Ele dá de ombros, e se levanta me acompanhando até um lugar mais reservado.

Ao menos a conversa eminente não era grave... Se eu fosse um zoólogo admirador de espécies serelepes do reino animal

Vamos para a sala precisa. Não faço rodeios, suspiro e solto a bomba.

- Harry, me desculpe, mas eu te segui ontem à noite. – Solto de uma vez e ele fica pálido, nunca gostei de enrolar, porque sempre que o faço, eu gaguejo e perco a coragem.

- Como- Ron- Como – Harry começa a dizer coisas sem sentido.

- Harry, respire e forme frases coerentes.

- Ron, se você não se importa eu prefiro que mantenha o sigilo sobre o que viu ontem... - Encarei-o incrédulo, como se eu fosse espalhar por todo o colégio que Harry Potter passa suas noites em trajes apertados executando movimentos suspeitos na companhia de Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy e Minerva McGonnagall.

Decido interrompê-lo:

- Harry, antes de mais nada, quero que saiba que você tem todo o meu apoio. Sério, eu só quero que você seja feliz. - Seu rosto se ilumina por um instante e posso ver que minhas palavras o comovem - E se essa felicidade é participar de alguma espécie de culto maluco em adoração as gazelas saltitantes, que assim seja! - Noto um ligeiro franzimento em seu cenho.

- Culto as gazelas saltitantes? Ron não é nada disso. – Riu - A dança me ajudou muito a colocar pra fora as emoções. Você mesmo disse que eu estava levando a vida muito a sério, que os problemas da guerra me impediram de viver então agora estou seguindo seus sábios conselhos.

* * *

- Terpsícore é a Deusa que representa a dança, ela com sua Lira dirige a cadência dos passos e- Sr Weasley, a dança é uma arte e não uma brincadeira. Porque não leva a sério? – McGonagall chamou minha atenção e não pude evitar ficar vermelho.

- Professora, a senhora já deveria ter reparado que não tenho o tal do ritmo.

- Tudo bem, só tente imitar os passos de seus colegas. Como eu estava dizendo, a dança é uma forma de você conhecer seu corpo...

Eu ainda não entendo essa história toda de música, nem sei por que estou fazendo isso, Hermione gosta muito de citar um provérbio que fala sobre amizade e diz que representa a minha com Harry. Estou até usando roupa justa.

Em uma coisa McGonagall está certa, a dança faz com que nos soltemos mais e parando para observar, até que não fico tão ridículo assim.

* * *

"Um bom amigo te ajuda a remover um problema, o melhor amigo te ajuda a remover um corpo."

_**(Provérbio Judeu)**_

**_Finite_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Essa FIC foi feita para o desafio do PSF. Espero que vocês curtam. Agradeço a todo Time Romantic

Beijos _Nyx_


End file.
